Flare Up
by Ash Light
Summary: Action's cousin has had a proper 'church' up-bringing. How then is her mother gonna cope with her trying to join the Jets, wagging off school and developing a crush on a certain Jet lieutenant?
1. Default Chapter

Ahem. I do not, in anyway, shape or form, own West Side Story. If I did, I would have written this into the story. As it is, I can just write it here and hope you people will read and review (hint, hint, hint).This also isn't aMary-Sue. Ifthere are any parts that seem Mary-Sue-ish, please let me know. At least the poor kid doesn't manage to where a really short, tight dress while managing to beat the crap out of other gangs. I would pay to see someone try and do that...

* * *

There's a huge book with photos in it. Doc gave them to me 'on the condition' that I gave them back some time. It's been months, past the Rumble, pas all the fright and….. other stuff, past when Snowboy shoved these straight into my stomach. I might as well look. So I look at it. 

I remember the day that Doc all hustled us in, all happy because he could finally get some pictures of us looking normal. We whined and groaned for a bit, but we were actually really interested. Snowboy stopped whining for a bit, and started prancing around, claiming that he couldn't wait to get his picture taken. Then he saw the looks we were giving him and started slouching around moodily, claiming that the whole thing was 'not really real'. Which made me and Baby John crack up laughing, and Doc got a snap of us before we could pull ourselves together. That one's the one first, with Baby John stuffing his hand in his mouth and me clutching my stomach like it was about to fall off. And Tiger was standing by us, looking like he had never been so disdainful in his life.

I flick through the photos. There are tone of god-awful pictures of Graziella and the girls. There are loads of them trying so hard, shoving hands on skinny hips, lips pouting and hair fluffed up. It makes me feel sick to see Graziella like that, especially as she could have been doing that in front of some boy two hours later. There's a good picture of her and Velma, when they were discussing something. Just normal, handbags slung over shoulders, Velma shrugging on her coat and Graziella looking in the mirror. Then there's the one where Action shoved me next to Graziella and we had to stand together. It doesn't look so bad, except I had called her something _interesting_ afterward, so the next picture was of me almost getting lynched.

Then there are the boys. There are quite a few of them, mostly scowling and looking moody. Action and A-Rab standing together, scowling madly, Baby John sitting down, reading a Captain Marvel comic. Snowboy and Mouth-Piece, making grotesque faces, Stinger, Diesel and Frost, the twins draping arms casually around their shoulders, Diesel folding his arms and slouching. A-Rab laughing while Tiger and Mouth-Piece tried to hold Baby John upside down (It didn't work, judging by the crumpled appearance of Baby John in the next shot) Then of Gee-Tar standing in the shadows, only an eye and a part of his nose showing properly. Joyboy and Big Deal, playing cards. Ice and Tiger, mock-fighting. It scares me a little, even though they were only mock fighting, Ice's face is so intense, and that was a bread-knife that Tiger was holding….

Then there comes the really horrible one. Tony, standing in the centre of the room, next to Riff, who is standing of a crate and slouching slightly to put his arm round Tony's shoulders. Both of them look really happy, it makes me cry.

Then there are some mixtures. Ice and Velma, looking happier than I've ever seen them. Graziella and Riff, Graziella resting her head on Riff's shoulder, while he himself looks bored and irritated. A-Rab and Minnie, eyeing each other warily. Well, they weren't going out, and Minnie had just called A-Rab a stupid moronic prick. Then there's a really nice one of me and Riff, of him slinging an arm round me and my eyes sparkling happily. Then there's one right after Riff had called me a 'little girl' for the umpteenth time and I was scowling but trying not to laugh. After all, it was better that he called me names than not take any notice at all. That meant he liked me, right? _Right_?

Then there's me and Anybodys. There's a couple of us not looking very nice, folding our arms and trying to look tough. Then the one where Anybodys had been running her hands through her hair, so it spiked up like she'd been electrocuted, had her hands on her hips so her skinny elbows were poking through her shirt and leant her head back so far that you could see the thin, icy-blue veins on her neck. And me, folding my arms and sticking my chin up like a bad-attitude pixie, a YANKEES baseball cap stuck back-to-front on my frizzy hair. Minnie had got hold of me and ratted my hair so much it stuck out five inches away from my head in two, amazing bunches. It felt all cool and bad-girl, especially when Graziella glared at me because I'd stolen her 'look'. Well, I looked better anyway.

At last, here's the last one. Anybodys off to the side, arm hooked around Baby John's shoulders in an attempt to seem taller. And for once she's smiling, a broken, baby-girl smile. It's taken just after she'd lopped all her hair off, and she looks so lost without her shoulder-length cherry-red hair.

Then there's Baby John, grinning awkwardly, stuffing his comic book behind his back. He's trying to cope Riff's stance as much as possible, poor baby, but still looks like a lost baby duck which has wandered into a pond of full-grown geese.

Next there's Action. Action looks…well, just like Action should, arms folded toughly, jacket slung roughly over his shoulder, eyes dark and angry looking, hunched over slightly. But the strange thing is, he's smiling. And it's not a fixed smile, but a proper, ecstatic smile, grinning up at Tony.

Tony has his back to the camera, but you can see his face, half-turned round, smiling at something Anybodys had quipped. His height shows that, compared to the cabinet, he was obviously fully-grown, but you can still see traces of youth on his face. Cheeks still slightly round, hair mussed up, eyes glinting mischievously as he winks at Riff.

Riff…well, I wasn't one to comment fairly about Riff, never have been, but he was looking happier and better than I'd seen him for a long time. I'm not gonna dwell on that, but all I can think off was that I was so happy that I was next to him.

A-Rab was next to him, arm wrapped around a girl's shoulders. A-Rab was….well, a nutter, but up until then I've never seen him look so calm. There were times afterwards, but until that moment at least. He's just got this cool look on his face, but it doesn't stop him from having the widest, happiest smile on his face ever. And his eyes were usually tough looking or manic looking, but this time they were sparkling and glinting.

Snowboy, at the end, was grinning goofily, arms folded and trying to look taller than normal, just so he could seem taller than A-Rab. Although he had a plastered, comic stance to keep up, if I look very closely I can almost see a tiny spark of humanity. Just for a second. Snowboy never was very serious, or human.

I have to stare closer at the girl in between Riff and A-Rab. She's the shortest in the gang, mouth pulled up into a bold, joking smile. Her hair is all sticking up; well, it was before A-Rab and Snowboy grabbed her and stuck her head under the tap. It's still sticking up, but now sopping wet and dripping onto A-Rab shoulder. She's wearing a pair of raggedy jeans, torn at the knees so you can see a sliver of flesh in between the seams, and a faded green shirt two sizes too big for her, probably swiped from some dumpster, beneath the trademark Jet jacket. She looks so happy. Lucky kid.

I flip from that photo to another, of a prim little girl in a smart black Sunday dress, hands in lap, a demure little smile on her face. Then back to the photo, where at the bottom, in Snowboy's rough, messy scrawl is written, "_To Ash, from the gang. So's you don't forget us or anything else. P.S. I think Riff would have wanted you to have this_."

Good old Snowboy. I actually became better friends with him after the Rumble. Maybe because he stopped being a stupid smart aleck, maybe because I started to depend on people a little more, maybe because seeing someone who was always so tough acting fall to pieces changed both of us. But I'm glad he gave this to me. Proves that not only A-Rab, Action and Anybodys were watching.

There's just one question that no-one has answered for me. How did the simple, demure little girl change into the tough, wild-child that could take on another gang member easily….?

* * *

So, waddya think? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! (And, as you can tell, I don't like Graziella. Does anyone?) 


	2. Welcome to Manhattan

Well, what can I say? West Side Story, 'tis not mine. If it was,a I would severely punish Action and the boys for their behavior in Doc's (tsk, tsk, tsk).I would also steal Krupke's police car, just for the heck of it. (Boy, I've caught a bad case of stealing-cars from Twitch Holes, for those of you who don't know)

* * *

"Now, remember Rebecca, I don't expect any trouble from you when we get to your auntie's apartment," Leah Hemlock told her thirteen year old daughter as she shuffled obediently behind her, "And I don't want you following your cousin either." 

"Why not Mum?" Rebecca demanded impatiently as they reached the cab point, "I've never even met him."

"Because that boy's heading for trouble, that's what he's doing," Leah argued, "Joining a gang and getting into fights…no, it's the straight and narrow path for us, Rebecca. Remember, we aren't in Chicago anymore."

Rebecca shrugged and kicked the side of the pavement, avoiding the disapproving glare her mother shot her. Her mother had joined the Women's Institute in Chicago when she was nine, and ever since then, her life had become nothing more than Bible verses and polished shoes, "I'm…..bored." She grumbled.

"Well, what can you expect when there isn't any cab's anywhere?" Her mother sighed, "We should never have come here, but with your auntie's problems with Samuel…." She sighed.

Rebecca scrutinised her mother carefully, "Why are you on Auntie Rosa's side of this anyway?" she demanded, "Uncle Samuel's your brother."

"Flesh and blood are closer, but sometimes duty has to call to us…." Rebecca yawned loudly and leaned against the lamppost. Her mother would be going on for sometime now.

"……Ah! Here it is!" Becca's eyes lit up as a cab drove up. Her mother stuck her head in through the window and asked for her auntie's address. The cab diver raised his eyes.

"My, a fine lady like yourself is chancing it a bit going in there, ain't ya?"

"Why'd you say that?" Becca asked as she slid into the cab.

"Well, that part of the area's the rough side, isn't it? All them gangs and sorts hanging around together."

"Like I said," Her mother whispered, "Stay away from your cousin and those……Jets, or whatever they're called."

"Oh, the Jets, are they?" The driver laughed, "They're the top gang in the state, no other gang can beat 'em!"

"Whoa," Becca whispered quietly. This 'gang' sounded cool.

They arrived in an hour. Leah strode up the stairs to the apartment, ignoring the rubbish piled up on every step, "Now, remember Becca," She hissed, "Be good." She knocked loudly three times on the door.

"Leah! Oh I am so happy to see you!" From her position on the third step Becca could see a brown lady with thick black hair hugging her mother. The tall lady let go and strode towards Becca, "And this is your baby daughter….oh, she has grown so much!"

"Hello Aunty Rosa."

"Hello dear – oh, don't carry all those bags, I'll help – it is so good to see you. And to move from Boston to hear just for us, I appreciate it very much."

"Oh, all for family dear," Leah said, just as Becca broke out with, "And Manhattan's cool!" Rosa laughed.

"Come in, come in! I'll just introduce you to your cousin Becca; the last time you saw him you were three, and then you can both have a nice cup of tea." Leah shot her daughter a warning glance at the mention of her cousin before walking inside.

"Daniel! Come out and greet your aunt and cousin!"

A head stuck itself round the corner of the living room door. It brown-ish skin. It had dark hair. It had a scowl on its face.

"BAH!" Becca yelled and jumped away.

Leah gave her daughter a pinch, "Becca, don't show me up. Say hello to your cousin."

"Uh…hello?"

The scowl did not lift, "Hi."

Rosa cuffed the person over the head, "Daniel, this is your Aunt Leah and your cousin Rebecca. I want you to take care of Becca while she lives here."

"Rosa, that won't be necessary," Leah said hurriedly.

"Of course it will!" Rosa said cheerfully, "Becca has never been to Manhattan before, she needs someone to look after her."

The boy gave a grimace and stepped out into the kitchen. He was stocky, and only a little taller than Becca, "I'm going out now Ma," He said, "And the little girl better not come with me."

"Oh, darling," Rosa whined, "You aren't going around with those boys again, are you?" Leah pursed her lips.

Daniel shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I am. I'll see you later then." He walked towards the door and looked out, "Oh hell!"

Rosa looked up, "It isn't your father is it?" Daniel nodded, "Oh…oh….How bad is it?"

Daniel looked back, "Pretty bad. He's got about seven pints in him at least."

Rosa shook her head, "Leah, go in to the last room on the right and go to bed. Daniel, hide Becca in her bed."

"Right," Daniel gestured to Becca, "Come on."

"Whoa, back up!" Becca yelped at her cousin as they ran into a small dingy room – her room, she realised. Oh, how pleasant – "Why can't we just hang around and say hello…..?"

Her cousin turned round to stare at her. Becca squeaked and jumped back away, "Listen, one thing you need to know when you're living here is never, never, under any circumstances, hang around to speak to my old man."

"Why?"

"Because…" Daniel's voice trailed off as the front door slammed, "Never mind. Just hide behind the door with me and keep your mouth shut." Becca scrambled behind the door and let her cousin put his hands over her mouth, "Keep quiet." He hissed.

"Rosa! Where the hell are you? Where's that son of mine?" Becca could feel Daniel's body tense.

"Here….now Samuel, why don't you let me just get your dinner for you…."

"Wait," The man's rough voice stopped, "Let me have a look around," There was a sharp gasp from Rosa, "What's this? You've been having one of your friends round again Rosa?"

"No Samuel, no…."

Friends? Becca mouthed at Daniel. He didn't move, just stayed as still as he could.

"Just tell me I've got it all wrong and I'll let it go, right Rosa. Cos I'm a reasonable guy, aren't I Rosa?" He started to yell, "AREN'T I?"

Rosa began to babble, "Of course you are Samuel….You are the only one I want to be with….." Her gibberish was replaced with a scream.

Becca blinked up at Daniel's emotionless face. "What was that?"

Daniel stared back at her and shook his head slightly. Becca had tensed up, squashing herself as close to the wall as possible. She hoped her mother was okay.

There was a smack from the next room, "Where the hell is that bastard child of ours? Come on, stop protecting him Rosa!"

"I don't know where he is Samuel, I don't!"

"Of course you don't. Well, don't worry Rosa, I'll find him. And then that boy will wish he'd never been born."

Becca blinked again. Something hadn't quite registered with her yet, "Daniel?" She whispered as quietly as she could, "Who is this man?"

Daniel whispered back, "This is my father."

Becca looked back at him, "And he's _hitting _her?"

Daniel studied her for a second, "You really know nothing about life in New York, do you?"

Becca paused. Up until now, she'd been living with her mother and father (and then her mother, after the Korean War), in a cosy flat in Chicago. She'd regularly climbed around by the dumpster trucks, and seen a good many dog fights, but never seen any more domestic violence than a simple telling off. She shook her head.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Get used to it," He pressed his ear to the door, "I think he's gone. Go to bed."

Becca looked at him.

Daniel shook his head, "Look, little girl, the only explanation is that my father is an insensitive bastard who goes out to drink and then comes back and beats up my mother, and hates me 'cos I once tried to stop him from hitting my mother, okay?"

Becca's throat contracted, "I think I came to the wrong house," She looked at her cousin, "Can I go home Daniel?" She asked, in what she hoped was a clever way.

Daniel shook his head, letting a crooked grin creep onto his face, "Nope. And my names not Daniel."

Becca glared at him, "It so is. That's what your mum calls you."

"Yeah, well, my real name's Action."

"That's not a name."

"Yes it is. Now go to bed."

"Why are you called Action?"

Daniel – or Action – sighed, "Because sometimes I get mad and try to hurt people, and usually it takes at least two or three people to stop me, I get so mad."

"Oh. Why d'you try and hurt people?"

"Didn't the scene in there give you a hint?"

"Why does your Dad drink so much?"

"I dunno. That's just the way it's done around here."

"Why?"

Action lost his temper, "Because that's how it's done! Alright?" Becca squeaked and ducked behind the door, "Now go to bed." Becca nodded silently, "Good girl. See ya in the morning."

Becca sniffed and lay down on her bed, not bothering to get into her pyjamas. Manhattan, she decided, was a scary place to live.

She'd better find out more in the morning.

She put her head on the pillow and fell straight asleep.

* * *

This is the point where yuou review. No, honestly, it is. Also, the part where Action's dad talks about Action's mom and her friends is from the movie, where Krupke says 'How's the action on your mother's side of the street, Action?'. Boy, I loved the way Action almost killed him then.


	3. Death by coke

Dedication thingy-gummy: This one is for miss coconuts, who put the fear of God into me by threatening me with a band of flying monkeys. Dude, I am an innocent kid! I don't deserve to die!

Something To Think About: There is going to be romance in this story! Surely not, I hear you cry! And once you read this story, you will think you know with who! But it won't be, of course! Now, to win the competition (prize being another chapter), you have to say who you think the romance is going to be with! So read carefully!

* * *

Becca's PoV: 

I have woken up today and forgotten where I was.

I'm serious. I was not faced, like I usually am, by a blue wall with a poster of a jet-plane on it, but faced by a white-grey-puce wall, with a crack in the middle of it.

I have been stolen by North Korean soldiers and put in a cell.

Seriously. That sort of stuff happened all the tine in the Korean War. You have no idea how many soldiers woke up in a cell.

Oh My God I Have Been Abducted.

Then I turned round and looked out the window. There was not, as there had been before, a large high-way with delivery trucks tootling happily down the road at five am in the morning. No. There was now a strange back-ally, with a couple of kids playing basket ball at the end.

Oh. I was in Manhattan.

I knew that.

I was in Manhattan with a neurotic, Bible-fixated mother, an alcoholic uncle, a severely bruised aunty, a short cousin that gets mad at me for no apparent reason, and I cannot feel my legs.

The last bit was figured out when I discovered my legs were bent underneath me.

_Pain_.

I should have at least changed into my PJ's before going to sleep.

I straightened out my legs and put my head on the pillow again. If I'm gonna stay in this place, I reasoned, I might as well stay in it asleep.

"Oi! Little girl! Wake up!"

I stuck my head under the pillow. From now on, I thought, Action is forbidden to yell at me. He scares me.

I think he may be a Commie for no apparent reason.

Waa.

"That's it! Rebecca Tulip Ashley Carlye Hemlock, get up!"

Feck. How'd he know my name?

Then I figured he'd probably heard my full name in some boring ceremony.

Action's head stuck round the door, "Up, up, up!"

He was beginning to annoy me, "Listen, buster!" I snapped, "One of the first things you learn about me is that in the morning, I get tired!"

"Tough! Up now or I sit on you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Ow!

I really wish I hadn't said that.

For a little guy, he sure is heavy.

"Get off, get off, get off! I'm up!"

Action got up, grinning evilly. I hate my cousin, I really do.

"You seem more cheerful than last night."

Action shrugged, "Dad went off early to get some money, Ma's off to work, your mum said something about a job centre, and I haven't seen my old man yet at all! 'Course I'm happy!"

"And I'm sleepy," I grumbled, "And hungry."

Action jabbed a finger out into the hall, already walking out, "Bathrooms first on the left, towel's are already in there, your ma put some clothes out for you, you're not allowed breakfast if you don't hurry….."

What, what, what, WHAT?

I may be odd, but I love my food!

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!"

I legged it to the bathroom, had the quickest shower you've ever thought of, scrambled into my clothes, shoved one boot on, tried to do the other one up while running to the kitchen, and tripped in an ungainly pile in front of the cooker.

Action raised an eyebrow, "Hungry, were you?"

"Alright, little girl, I'd better show you around," Action volunteered as he tipped the dishes into the sink, "First stop, Doc's!"

"We're going to the doctors?"

"No, dip-stick, Doc's Candy Store. We can get a drink or something."

"Ooh. I like that idea."

"Thought you might."

We made our way down the stairs – Action steering me away from the disapproving stares from neighbours – and out into the street.

"Action. Hey, Action, wait for me!" I turned round to see a girl of around twelve running up to us, "Wait for me Action!"

Action turned round and let out a groan, "Anybody's, leave off."

"What? I….I only…." The girl bent down and gasped for breath, "I only…wanted…to see ya…."

Action folded his arms and glared severely at the girl – Anybody's? Weird name – "That's funny. I could swear I can tell what the question you've been dying to ask me ever since you saw me come outside is."

"Who's she?" The girl demanded.

"That's my cousin Anybodys."

"My name's Rebecca."

"Hi," The girl smiled. She had red hair cropped chin-length, freckles all over her face, and looked quite pretty, if you squinted at her the right way.

"You are forbidden to ask her, however, to try and change Tony's mind about whether you can join the gang or not."

"Aw, come on Action!" Anybody's wailed, grabbing hold of his shoulder, "You're the only one who'll listen to me!"

"And that's only because I can't run away quick enough," Action growled, shoving the upset girl away, "Listen, Anybodys, I couldn't care less whether you jumped out of a plane at the moment. Just get lost, stop pestering me, and start acting like a girl for Christ's sake! You're acting like a moron!"

"Well, Tony thought my hair looked okay when I cut it.." Anybodys said dejectedly, running a hand through her hair. I got the impression that she hadn't wanted completely to cut it, for whatever reason she did.

"I think it looks cool," I said. It did too, in a kind of lost orphan-ish kind of way.

Anybodys grinned weakly, "Thanks. Glad someone likes me."

Action had had enough, "Get lost Anybodys." Anybodys scowled and ran off. I turned to Action.

"That was mean."

"That is what I have to do to keep my sanity."

"Action, why did she say that?"

Action shrugged, "I dunno. Why's it so important?"

"Cos it is. Don't people like her a lot?"

Action smirked, "Leave out the 'a lot' and you'd get it about right. She's an annoying little pest." How mean!

I mean, she didn't seem that bad.

"That's mean. She seemed nice," I put my head on one side, "She said you listened to her though."

Action suddenly looked very shifty, "Well, that's only cos I was bored and I had nothing else to do…"

Ah-ha! Surely I could not spot romance! My first day here, and already my talent (or un-talent, whichever) for match-making had started!

I AM RULER OF THE ACME CUPID COMPANY! ALL SHALL PRAISE ME AND MY AMAZING MATCH-MAKING-NESS! WAHAHAHA!

Okay, ignore me.

Then I remembered the scowl Action had on his face when he looked at Anybodys and changed my mind.

Aww shucks, I thought, almost had it then.

"And this, little girl, is the wonderful Doc's Candy Store, in all its glory!" Action said, arms wide open and grinning maniacally. I just Looked at it.

It was a store.

It was small and dirty.

Was Action hyper on sugar or something?

"Come on, I'll get us a drink," Action offered, pushing me inside, "Hang on a minute, I just gotta go upstairs and see something first."

"Hang on a minute!" I yelled, "Aren't you meant not to go upstairs in a st….oh, never mind."

Hey, Action seemed to be on top of things. My cousin was cool.

This place looked nice. Nice blue walls. Nice seats. Nice, nice, nice.

There was no-one behind the counter, and no-one sitting down, so I was on my own.

Ladies and Gentlemen, cue the drum-roll please.

Dun-Dun-Duun!

I'm so weird.

And…I was all alone. This was the perfect place to be attacked!

I jumped of the stool Action had un-ceremoniously plonked me on, and looked out the door.

I had survived three seconds when **something** bashed into me and made me crash onto the floor.

I knew it!

"Ah, sorry Anybodys…wait a minute, you're not Anybodys…ah, Tony! I seemed to have knocked down an unsuspecting young lady person of the female variety and I have no idea who the hell she is…."

I had heard Action mention someone called Tony before.

"You, my friend, are a dumbo."

"I am not! I was just…running, and kind of…crashed into her…."

"Are you gonna talk to me or help her up?"

"Oh yeah. Here you go…." Before I'd finished thinking someone had grabbed hold of my arm and jerked me into a standing position.

And then I realised that the bash had actually hurt.

"Now, Riff, from the way the, and I quote, unsuspecting young lady person of the female variety, is looking in pain, you obviously hurt her. Now, you apologise, and ask if she's alright."

For the first time I decided to have a look at these two people.

The first person, who I decided was Tony, as he was not looking extremely sheepish, was tall, with wavy-ish brown hair and classic good looks. He was smirking at the second person (Riff), who was looking at the floor. He was shorter, with curly hair and what I would call better good looks than Tony.

Okay, moving swiftly on from my weird thoughts.

"Erm…sorry," The boy called Riff said, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, good."

Enter now a short, but effective silence, which is broken easily by Tony saying.

"Hey, have you seen one of our friends here?"

"Umm…."

"Oh, specific Tony, real specific," Riff said coolly, "He's only a little guy," He explained, "About two foot nothin', dark hair, light brown skin, scowl that could frighten a Commie soldier…."

Hey, this was beginning to sound like….

"That's my cousin!" I said loudly, just as Action came in and went, "Huh?", Tony and Riff both looked at each other and went, "What, and a little old man who'd come in with Action asked, "What's going on?"

I cause a lot of trouble.

"Um…that's my cousin," I pointed out sheepishly.

"And these are my friends Tony and Riff," Action told me.

"We've met."

"Riff knocked her down," Tony told Action.

"I told ya Tony, I didn't mean it!"

"Well, if you actually looked were you were going…."

"At least my head's not swollen to the size of a jeep wheel….ARGH! Uncle, UNCLE, okay Tony?"

The old man shook his head as Tony let Riff off the floor, "I'm Doc," He explained, "The boys usually meet here for," He paused, "War Councils, I should say."

"Eh?"

"Idiotic really, but if they have to…."

"Ah, don't start, ya hear me Doc?" Action snapped angrily, "I've heard it all before."

"It goes in one hoodlum ear and out the other doesn't it Action?" Doc asked.

Action whipped round, almost certainly about to make some angry comment, but Riff got to him first, grabbing him by the jacket, "Sedative, Tony." He asked, holding out his hand. Tony pretended to hand out something.

Action rolled his eyes, "I'm not that bad," He snapped.

Not from what I'd seen!

"No, you're worse," Tony sighed, "So, where did your cousin spring up from?"

"She and Aunt Leah,"

"The Bible-fanatic?"

"Yeah. They're staying with us, ma needs some help with my old man."

Tony and Riff exchanged looks. Action had obviously told them, "So, you showing her around?"

"Yeah, been to some places, so her ma will be wondering where she is," Action signalled to me, "Come on squirt, we'll get a drink and then get back."

"Aww, I'm having fun!"

"Well tough," Action snapped, "Hey Doc, hand us two cokes thanks," Doc gave him two cokes and Action handed over the money, "Here ya go."

I took it awkwardly, "It ain't poisoned," He told me.

"What's the matter?" Riff asked.

Okay. My big confession time. Another drum-roll please.

"My mum never really let me drink fizzy drinks so I don't really know what this tastes like…" I trailed off nervously.

The three burst into laughter, "Is that all? Try it and see if you like it."

I snapped open the can and held it to my lips. Riff began to hum the funeral march Do, do der doo, do der do der do der doo…..

"Shut up Riff," Tony smiled.

I poured a little into my mouth and began to splutter. It tasted like someone had poured a firework into my mouth!

Riff was laughing harder than the other three, "She's being killed by a coke!" He managed to splutter. I scowled at him.

Ha-ha, feel my wrath.

Although it's hard to be mad with someone who is quite good looking.

Action was still chuckling, "Come on Becca, let's get back."

"Meanie."

We went out the door, round the block and into the block of flats.

"What are you doing here?" Someone (Or something!) hissed from one of the dark corners in the hall, "Why aren't you terrorizing the community with your friends like you usually do?"

Action turned round to face the lady, who was hunched over her mop, hair in curlers, shabby dress and a face that looked like it was sucking on a lemon, "Afternoon Mrs Gray."

"Don't you 'afternoon' me," The woman snapped, "You and your goings on. You and your scummy families should all be thrown in the can forever. You're a menace to society, that's what you are!"

Now, I'm not the bravest person I know, and although my mum says I have a silver tongue I don't always please people with what I say, but that didn't sound very nice to my cousin and his nice friends, (Tony and Riff had been very nice to be – specially Riff).

"Hey," I told the hag, "They aren't that bad."

"No, they're worse," The thing spat, "They're ruining this world for us all."

"Well, they're very nice to me."

Action opened his mouth to say something, but the Wicked Witch of the West got there first, "You must be one of the favoured few then," She sneered, "They should be locked up, to stop them from even walking the streets."

What a hag!

"Maybe they're not nice to you because you're a horrible old witch," I retorted.

Action has had a big effect on me, that's my excuse.

The old woman opened her mouth, but before she could do anything Action grabbed my arm, "Let's go Becca."

Action managed to drag me up to the apartment door before bursting into laughter, "Where'd you get the gall to do that? She could have eaten you alive!"

I shrugged, "Guess I just don't like her."

Action shook his head, still laughing, "You were brilliant," He told me, "I'd never have expected that of you."

"Huh?"

He grinned, "When Ma told me you were coming, I thought you'd be a replica of you're mum. You know, Bible fanatic and all that," He shrugged, "Sure is good to know that you aren't."

I smiled warmly. For the first time since I'd met him, my cousin looked like he was glad to see me.

And that made me glad.

* * *

Ash: YO! Hi everybody! First of all, I'd like to thank my reviewers, miss coconuts, Tsuki no Yasha (do you know how hard it is to type that?), daddy's little star and oliverwoodluvr. Go read their fics!If you are jealous of the publicity and big flashing lights for these people, then REVIEW!

Second thing: Poll.Because I like the Jets so much, (and to be honest, who doesn't ?), say who your favourite Jet is and why in your next review! And don't forget the competition at the top! Heehee! Go forth into the world and spread the Good News of jelly donuts!


	4. Perfect Gentlemen, huh?

**Complemented - by the wrong Jet.**

Ah, how annoying _that_ would be, huh? I mean...gee. Bad. Very bad.

Dedication thing-gummy: Gee, so many to choose from! 'Tis hard, very hard. Well, I go from _miss-coconuts_ and her lovely flying monkeys (heh heh...good monkeys!) to _morwenlalaith_, the lovely hobbit-fic writer!And...well, all I can say is that it is a bloody good idea! Yes, it is! I may just use it! Ah, the powers of being a writer...who will I set up, who will I set up...

I have the answers to my loyal reviewers. In order of appearance, backwards...

_Morwenlalaith_: Yup, Baby John is sweet. And adorable. Any girl who does not go 'aww' on the roof after them Rumble scene has a heart of stone. And yes, A-Rab's cool. I just love how he stands up for Baby John. And how he teases Gladhand.GO THAT JUVENILE DELINQUENT! And yeah, Riff getting tired of Graziellais a holy blessing, in my book. The man is our saviour, even if he does die (dammit, dammit). He rocks. And YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! Another person who agrees with me for the Action/Anita thing! There was a smidgen of chemistry there, I swear it! And YES! I KNOW! Another person who thinks that Ice's dancing is an eyesore! It makes me laugh each and everytime!

_oliverwoodluvr:_ Yes, I did update! You can stop wishing, for the dream has come true (kidding!) And yes, I have to agree...hey, who doesn't? Exactly! Riff & Ice rock! And Tony's a cool frood too!

_FlareColon:_ Gee, thanks buddy boy! A complement from the master!I think your fic is 'kewl' too! I will keep it up, I promise! I will, I will, I will!

_BethSmith_: A complement from another master! Whooo!I can only assume that the dots after Tony means long lingering sighs...either that or my senses have got kaput again. Never mind. Baby John _is_ innocent, isn't he? I can just see him with a nightlight...awwww!

_Misscoconuts:_ Your Jedi mind trick worked! I give you plentiful bananas for your flying monkey. I share your indignation about the cookie monster. I think that you and your mates must be both kinda cool and wierd if they're like Ash (aww...feltso priveledged!) AND MOST IMPORTANT! I agree with you about Riff! He should not have died! Okay, so it's the first time I've heard him being called a 'hotstocity', but I would say that Ash would have to agree with you on that. If she didn't stop blushing, that is. Hope your computer is better, in time 4 you to read more!

_wandathetiger:_ Funky name. Have you, by any chance, see 'A Fish Called Wanda'? (Or anyone else for that matter?) Anyway, Baby John DOES rock. He is soooooo sweet, as I've said before. Again. And again. And again.

Anywhoo, here it is folks, the next chapter. In which Becca meets some young Teenage Hoodlums we all know and love so well...

* * *

"Squirt! Becca! Get up!" 

I muttered something uncomplimentary about Action and rolled off my bed and onto the floor. Ouch. Smart. Real smart.

It had been about a week since we'd moved here, and I'd been lucky enough not to bump into Uncle Samuel yet.. Since then I'd mostly spent the time lolling around the apartment, occasionally going out. I once went to Doc's store, getting another firework drink – sorry, coke. Doc looked pretty happy to see me.

"Action's pretty proud of you," He told me, "Told all the guys about what you said to Doreen Gray. I don't think I've ever seen A-Rab looked so surprised in his whole life."

"A-Rab?"

"One of the boys. Sees the funny side in everything, so after he got over the shock he was busting a gut laughing. Riff seemed to think it was pretty funny too."

I'd broken off from the subject pretty sharp after that.

I'd seen Anybodys around too, mostly looking over walls and through doors, "It's real important to keep your ear to the ground around here," The scraggly girl had informed me, "This side of Manhattan is full of thing goin' on. Got a damn bad rep too. You never know what may happen."

She didn't need to tell me that. I got the shock of my life when my mum grabbed hold of my ear one day, telling me some old dear told her a young lady gave her a lip full of cheek the other day, and did I know anything about it?

Oops. I'd said I needed to get some groceries for Aunty Rosa and ran out the door. I was still thinking up an excuse.

Anyway, back to the real world.

"Watcha want Action?"

"Come on, get your jacket, we're going to Doc's!"

"Why?"

"Cos I want you to meet the gang, that's why!"

"Cool!" Action had told me loads about the Jets. I'd heard the rumours about them, their way of keeping the turf, them beating any rival gang, the way they seemed more insane than scary. I didn't know what Doreen Gray's problem was.

"Hey, if any of them give you any hassle, just tell me, ok? I mean, they're real gentlemen," Action paused, "When they want. But I ain't having any of them troubling my cousin."

"Ok. Wait for me." I grabbed my old duffel jacket and headed into the kitchen, "Will Anybodys be there?" I asked. I'd taken a liking to the red haired straggler.

"Are you kidding? We spend our lives trying to keep her away."

A nasty thought entered my mind, "I'll be the only girl there won't I?"

"Yeah….."

Fear. Feel the fear of boys.

Action rolled his eyes, "Don't worry. They won't kill you or anything. Remember what I said?"

"Okay."

But I DID worry. And I decided to be on my guard for any people who try and kill me, no matter what Action said.

"Right, let's go."

We made our way down the stairs (edging away from Mrs Witch of the West's door), out into the street, and down the roads. It felt strange knowing that in the short time I'd been there, I had already memorised the way to Doc's.

"Hey Action, over here!"

I turned round. At the furthest away table two boys were playing cards.

"Hi guys. This is my cousin Becca."

"Hi!"

"Yo."

"Becca, this is Baby John, and this is Stinger."

I looked at both of them. Baby John was a tall skinny boy, with messy blond hair and wide brown eyes. He must have been a year older than me. I could see why he was called Baby John. His face looked like it belonged to a five year old; and he looked like a gust of wind could pick him up easily. He looked like the sort of boy you just wanted to hug.

Stinger was smaller and lighter. He was slightly shorter than an average teen boy, with curly-ish dark brown hair, freckles all over his face, and dark, shrewd eyes. He had a manic grin on his face, almost like a warped genius who'd found a way to destroy the world and make a profit.

"Hello."

Stringer pulled out a couple of chairs for us to sit down in, "So you're the girl who cheeked off that old bat in Action's block? Are you crazy or what?" He constantly bounced up and down in his seat – he obviously was full of energy.

I shrugged. Stinger was making me feel nervous already – and I hadn't gotten past the general introductions.

Action filled in for me in the talking, "The old bat was half mental. I heard her when I went down again; half shrieking about something or other. She sounded like a cheese grater."

"The woman is like a flippin' monster," Stinger told me, "She'll be hunting for your blood." I giggled weakly.

"She scares the heck out of me," Baby John. He sounded small and quiet – voices do seem to say a lot about people.

"Aww, Baby John's scared of the monster from the deep!"

"Umm….why's he called _Baby_ John?"

Baby John had turned red. Stinger grinned, "Well, it's all on account of the fact that he's the youngest. And of course the fact that he always acts like a _baby_…." Baby John turned redder, if that was possible, and kicked Stinger swiftly in the shin.

"Ah! Ow! There are times however when he acts older….ow…."

"Hey Action!"

I turned my head and…wow. I did not know you could fit that many boys into one titchy Candy Store. At least there was Tony and Riff at the front. Two familiar faces, at least. I was already getting lost.

"Hey guys," Action dragged me over to them, "Becca, this is the gang. Guys, this Becca."

"You're the girl who had the argument with public enemy number one?" A tall guy with curly blond hair asked. I nodded shakily.

An average height boy with dark hair grabbed my hand, "Congratulations, brave sir!" He yelped, shaking it strongly.

"Uh…wouldn't it be madam?" I couldn't help pointing out.

"Huh?…..Oh yeah. Anyway, you should get a certificate for this! A medal! A reward! We could ask the Queen to come over here and knight you! And…."

"Snowboy," Tony told him, hauling him back by the back of his jacket, "Don't scare her."

"Cokes all round Doc," Riff told the shopkeeper, "That is if Becca here can force it down her throat this time." I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned back. The boys all grabbed chairs or stood round the tables they grabbed.

And then the introductions started.

"Okay Becca," Action said, leaning backwards on the back of his chair and almost falling off, "You already know Tony, he's the leader, and Riff here, he's lieutenant. This guy here's Ice, he's second lieutenant," He gestured to Ice, a tall, floppy-brown haired guy with a placid face.

"Hi."

"Hi," Ice grinned, "You come up against any other gangs yet?"

"He's a real boring sod," Action smirked before I could answer, "Breaks up almost _all_ fights we have, 's no fun at all." He ducked Ice's fist sailing over his head and carried on, "Then this guy's Mouth Piece," He jabbed a thumb at the pinball-machine, where a boy that was roughly the size of an army bunker was standing. He was the one who'd asked me about my 'talk' with Mrs Gray, "Bit daft. Keeps on getting himself into dumb fights that don't mean a thing. Good guy to have in a scrap though.

Then this one here," He jabbed a thumb at an average height guy with mousy hair, who looked older than the others, "He's Big Deal," Big Deal smiled flatly, but didn't say anything, "Doesn't say much," He paused, "Come to think about it, doesn't do much either. Or think much." Big Deal shot him a withering glare.

"Then that little runt over there," He pointed to a short, dark haired boy sitting in the corner with a deck of cards, "He's Joyboy. Keeps to himself mostly. Don't bother about him.

Tony took over, "Then this one," He nodded at a giant with sandy hair, "He's Tiger. Argues with everyone, fights with anyone. Once knocked out a guy just for asking the time."

Tiger shrugged apologetically, "I was only trying to show him my watch."

"Don't know your own strength mate," Tony laughed. He turned to the next boy, a tall one with long, dark hair, "This scumbag's Diesel. A real car maniac. All-round good egg."

Diesel grinned and extended his hand. When I shook it I saw it was covered in oil, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, very la-di-dah!" A boy at the back snickered. Diesel turned round and glared at him.

Tony nodded at the snickering boy, "That one over there is Gee-Tar," He gestured at his own head, "A little bit…..know what I mean?"

I nodded. Actually, I didn't know, but fitting in can't hurt, can it?

Gee-Tar, a tall boy with dusty brown hair and a lopsided smile, stuck his tongue out at Tony, "I am not!" He snapped, "You know, just cos I stray off the subject, or become a bit distracted, or…."

"See what he means?" Riff cut in, "No idea, none at all."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Then that cannonball of energy you're sitting next to," Stinger, who was jiggling up and down in his seat, gave a jaunty little wave, "Is Stinger. We think he deserves to be landed into the Manhattan Laughing Academy. He has, shall we say, certain issues with his sanity. His lack of it."

"Oi!" A smaller boy with blond, curly hair was jumping up and down, "Introduce me an' Baby John! Ya know, just because we ain't Acemen or anythin' like that…."

Action hit him over the head, "Shuttup."

"Hey! What the hell was _that_ for now?" Riff cuffed him over the back of the head, "And what the hell was…ah!" Riff hit him again, "Stop hitting me!"

"No swearing in front of the little girl," Riff warned, "She's only thirteen."

"So? When I was thirteen, you guys were swearing in front of _me_ all the…." Riff, Tony and Action had all fixed him with 'you-must-be-brain-dead' looks, "Oh."

I couldn't help grinning, I could get used to all this protective stuff, especially if it came from Riff….I mentally slapped myself around the face once or twice before shrugging.

"Now that Joker-boy has stopped bad-mouthing his betters," Riff shot a glare at the blond boy, "This one over here is Snowboy," He nodded at the boy suggesting I get a knight-hood, who was jamming his hands into his pockets, "Who is usually really talkative, but…." He hit him over the head.

"OI!"

"You see how dangerous standing next to him is?" The blond boy protested, before jumping back from Riff.

"_Manners_, Snowboy," Riff berated him, "We are amongst company, and it wouldn't hurt you to say hello."

"Wring thing to say, buddy boy," Tony smirked.

He was right. The boy clutched at his stomach, "Ooh! It hurts! It hurts!" He straightened up and grinned, "Hi. You don't want to spend to long with us. For one thing, we are apparently a menace to society. And Tony keeps getting us into more trouble. _And_ Riff keeps hitting people…." He dodged backwards.

"Though not a pretty little girl like yourself, I'd bet," The blond boy said, folding his arms.

I don't see how people can be oblivious to themselves blushing. I can _always_ feel the heat on my face when I'm blushing, and I could definitely feel it then. I mean, I'd been complemented for the first time in my life….by the wrong Jet.

Action whacked the blond boy upside the head, "Oi, I told you to behave yourself!"

"Wha – I _was_! What's wrong with telling a chick she's good lookin' - Ahh!" He clutched the back of his head as Riff cuffed him, "What _is_ it with you guys?"

"You're not meant to be chatting up Action's cousin," Baby John told him smugly, hand raised.

"Which I _wasn't_…." He stepped backwards, arms outstretched, as Baby John lunged at him, "And – oho, don't even _think_ about it, buddy boy."

"Wise Mouth over there is Action's buddy, A-Rab," Riff said, nodding at the boy, who was busy arguing with Baby John, "Hey A-Rab, saying hello to the young lady."

A-Rab turned round, "Hi. You'll have to forgive me for not saying much, but every time I _do_," He glared at Action, Tony, Riff and Baby John, "People try and hit me."

"You deserve it," Action told him cheerfully. A-Rab shot a withering glance over his direction, giving Baby John a chance to hit him.

A-Rab wheeled round, "And you! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

Riff shoved him into a chair, "We apologise for anything…"

"And everything," Ice interrupted. A-Rab rolled his eyes.

"He says," Riff carried on, "The kid over there is Baby John – you've obviously already met him. Usually a bunch of quivering nerves."

"I am not," Baby John muttered, "I can fight just as good as you guys can," Action snorted, "I can!"

"Yeah, course you can," Riff grinned kindly, "Only Action better not have him walkin' you home, cos if another gang sees ya, he'll need _you _to protect _him_." Snowboy sniggered.

"Last one there's Frost," A shorter-than-average boy stepped forward. He had spiky blond hair than stood up on its ends, like he'd been running his hand through it repeatedly, and a freckled face. He looked tough, and carried an iron bar in one hand, "Pretty tough kid."

"Frost and Stinger are twins."

I gawped at Tony as he said that, "Uh, aren't twins meant to look alike?"

"Yeah, 'cept these two don't," A-Rab told me, "We thought their old lady might have got herself another man at first, but apparently not. Actually, I think she did any, but…." He ducked his head routinely as Action raised his hand, "Ok, so that one I deserved."

"Yeah, they always act really different."

"Stinger is a mental case and Frost is clever."

"Are you saying I'm not clever?"

"Yup."

"Ah. Well, I'm not correcting you there."

Frost grinned and took a long swig of his Coke, "Stinger is a right nut-job. He's not even human, he's a monkey. Or some kind of animal."

"If I'm an animal then you're a plant."

"If I'm a plant, then you're a bacteria."

"In that case you're…..a sponge!"

"If I'm a sponge, you're what a sponge has to wipe up!"

Mouth Piece indicated at his head, "These two are both screwy."

"Guilty as charged."

"So Action," A-Rab asked, leaning forward, "Has she bumped into Manhattan's most romantic couple then?"

Action shook his head, "Not yet."

"Who's that?"

"Officer Peabrain and Lieutenant Prat," Snowboy told me, "Or, if you like, Officer Krupke and Lieutenant Shranke."

"Aaand, looks like you are just in luck," Gee-Tar, who'd been standing by the door, burst out, "For lo! I see the devil incarnate, and at his right hand is a demon of the underworld. The devil comes bearing horror and evil, and all shall flee from him…." He didn't have time to finish his speech, cos in came the very people he was talking about.

The first one was kinda short. He was obviously a plain-clothes police-man, although what he was doing on the job in a suit I had no idea. He had black hair, hidden under a flat brimmed hat, and a pugnacious scowl on his face.

The second looked more like a gorilla than a human. Seriously. He was big, and had a dumb expression on his face, like a bewildered hamster. He was a uniform police officer, and carried a truncheon.

The first one spoke first.

"Well, then boys, what are you doing here? Making trouble as usual?"

Tony stood up, and bowed low, "Why, Lieutenant Shranke! How it pleases us for you to come down on our humble gathering. Sit, and we shall toast you with flagons of coke, and entertain you with songs and tales of old….."

"About how Doc got drunk one night and went bonkers," Riff broke in.

Shranke glared at him, "No kidding around Riff, I want cooperation from you punks, not wise-cracks."

"What shall we do, kind sir?" Tiger asked, "Shall we drink your health? Shine your shoes? Go ahead in the street proclaiming you?"

"Cos we can do that, you know." Action said.

"Of course we can," Snowboy jumped up on a chair and bowed, as if he was proclaiming to a large audience, "My lords, ladies, gentlemen, and anyone in between…" There was a collection of sniggers, "I give you, Lieutenant Bonehead, the Mafia operator of New York, and Officer Dumbass, owner of the smallest brain in history…."

Officer Krupke took a swipe at him, "You watch your mouth, you hear?"

There had been something bothering me for quite some time, "A-Rab?" I asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yep?"

"Why'd you say that these two were Manhattan's most romantic couple….?" I didn't get anywhere further before all the gang were clutching their sides, breathless with laughter.

Snowboy had almost doubled up, "That's priceless!" He managed to burst out, "Action, you picked the right cousin to come here…." He couldn't say anymore before he doubled up again.

Shranke didn't seem quite so amused, "You won't find it so funny when I take half of you down the can, will ya?" The words had no effect, "Who's the girl?"

Action shook his head, "She's my cousin. What about it?"

Krupke glared at me. Eep!

"She ain't thinking of joining the Jets, is she?" Krupke asked dangerously.

There was a stunned silence, then…

"God no!" Action exclaimed, "No way is my cousin doing that!"

"It's far too dangerous," Riff said, more to me than Krupke, "There's the fights an' all….and it's way too dangerous for a girl."

Hey, I hadn't thought of it before…..but now…..why not?

* * *

Ash: YO! Is the mic on? I told Becca to leave it on, but all that haning around with Snowboy and A-Rab are giving her evil ideas...I'll kill those boys. Ah, here it is... 

Well! Why not indeed? Does Ash not have good ideas or what? Of course, for all the lovely readers, we can probably guess what's gonna happen now, don't we? But ah, cliff-hangers, cliff-hangers. May they be plentiful and suspending in your stories.

Ok, first I'd like to say thanks to my loyal reviewers, _morwenlalith_ (she writes such good hobbit stories...good read now!), _oliverwoodluvr_ (in the middle of a cute Riff love story...sigh), _FlareConlon_ (whose Spitfire story has cuteness galore...and Bernardo getting pushed into the apartment hallway without his trousers...heehee), _Beth Smith_ (author of one of my fav WWS stories... and creator of a truly evil Shark Girl. Ok, last time I do that, I promise!) _misscoconuts_, (ok, so she hasn't written any fics, but she has _flying monkeys_! Come on people, they are more precious than any fic!) and _wandathetiger_ (I haven't read any of her fics, but she's written a 'Nightmare Before Christmas' fic, so she rocks!)

Ok, 4 the poll: In first place came...Baby John! No big suprise there, huh girls? I mean, talk about a complete sweetie...we all love him, right?

2nd place...Riff. Again, no surprise. Becca agrees with you there. And no-one wanted him to die, right? Am I right, or am I right? No steady down girls...get in line...

Third Place: Action and Ice got two votes each. And they rock, right? They are cool lieutenants. Long may they kick ass!

Runners up: Tony. Ah, the soulfull singing...smoocher (in Maria's case). Ah, we didn't really want him to die, did we? No. And A-Rab. A cool joker, _and_ he protects Baby John. If nothing else gets him into the hall of fame, that should.

**Your answers to the comp:** There were only three, but wow. I mean...you guys have good ideas.Specially Flare-Colon. Ok, so I had someone else in mind, but I found myself thinking..."Hmmm...Snowboy? Huh, why not? Maybe..."So, there's something to think about for ya. Will they, won't they...And Becca and Tony...well, she'd end up having her heart broken over Maria. So I left it at that. Action/Anybodys...Sorry. There will be romance for them though! Yes, Anybodys/someone, and Action/someone. Heehee, cliffhangers, cliffhangers...

Ok, so your mission now, should you choose to accept it (and let's face it, you don't have a choice), is three things.

**Number one:** Who is going to (eventually) sweep our little chica off her feet? Hopefully you should have a little bit more of an idea, so come on, bring up your ideas! With reasons for, of course.

**Number Two:** List at least one (but for more recognition, several)interesting pairs, eg Anita/Baby John, Maria/A-Rab. And write good reasons or idea behind it! And if you choose made up characters (I just know misscoconuts is gonna slip herself in with Riff), don't forget to describe the guy or doll!Here you can also include who you think the Anybodys/someone, Action./someone is gonna be.And give reasons for!

**Number Three:** You know how some songs just smack of West Side Story? Like a weepy song or a cool let's go get 'em song? Well, now you can write them down (Name and Artist), and say why!


	5. Scribbles

Yay! 'Tis time for another chapter of...(drumroll please)...FLARE UP!)

Dedication: _BethSmith_. She likes Ice, and is getting a girlfriend for Baby John. What's not to like?

Ok, replies to reivews. In order:

_BethSmith_: Hiya! Glad this chapter made you laugh. I've kinda guessed by now that Ice gets a loooong sigh (all those plots with A-Rab...we've made a plan to get rid of Velma! YAY!). By the way, how did you ges that Riff was going to be a slighty romatic interest? I can't! (lol). And...I agree (again). I think that A-Rab, with all his teasing of Anybodys, _has_ to be hididng something. It's the rules of physics. HE LOOOVES HER! hehe hee. And, I hereby put you with Riff and Ice, in AshLight's 'Book Of Made Up Couples ThatMay Never Happen'. lol. I like the idea of Chino/Graziella...it seems like something that someone with a very detirmined, but warped mind would undertake! I listened to the song you suggested, and it sounds exactly like the kind of thing Tony would sing to Maria. So sweet!

_Wrecca_: Wow! Your'e right, that was a long review! But don't worry, I like long reviews. Oh, where to start, where to start...yeah, I've read that script of WSS. Did you find it on the internet? It's really good. I read that bit about the rank and file, and I agree, you should feel sorry for A-Rab! I always thought he'd be at least a Rocketman. But I've only seen the film, not the play. I have seen Neighbours, am an avid fan, and I admit, I did kind of steal the boys looks from that show. I can reeeaaally see Dylan being a Jet. He'd just love it...No, I never pictured Snowboy as shy either. I just figured that, seeing as Action's gonna be like a surrogate older brother, I might as well but the poor boy as not being his usual mad self. Meh. And I thougth about Baby John. Don't worry, he will get love...you'll just have to wait and see who from...I _did_ look at the Doc's cafe part (my Dad got annoyed when I kept stopping and starting the film, looking for that clip!). You could be right, I'm sure...you should check out Morwenlalaith's stuff, she's gonna write an A-Rab/Anita fic sometime, I think...And the Doc/Madam Lucia thing could work! Would be hilarious, but could work! I have to agree with you there, that _was_ a very long and strange thought. Not outside of the realms of possibilty though. I quite like it. You'll just have to see what happens...

_Tonyboy_: Ooh wow! I've never had time to say this, but I love your fics! Thankyou for the compliment! I guessed that it was your name when I read the reviews you give _BethSmith_, but I made it up before then. I don't know what made me chose the name. I'm glad you noticed the similarity between Action and Joey too! A lot of people have. Whne I saw this for the first time, I was in my Music class, and I was bouncing up and down in my chair going " It's Joey! It's Joey!" I swear, I did the most obvious double-take when I first saw him. He looks _so much like him_!

_Morwenlalaith_: Yay! Another review! I agree about Ice's dancing! Like the idea about you muttering "Must not laugh, must not laugh..." tee-hee. Bet Velma had to stop herself too! There _was_ a lot of chemistry between Action and Anita, wasn't there? I kept on thinking "What the hell Action, just kiss the girl! Tony did it, you can too!" Wouldn't have made him popular with the Jets though. I say go for it with the A-Rab/Anita story. It would be good. I noticed the breathing thing as well. Ok, so he may just have been really, really angry, but at the same time...I agree with you about A-Rab. I don't know _why_ I think he'd be the first to hit on a girl, but I think he would. Dunno why, just think he would. It's scary. And you're right. Becca will kick ass. Krupke/Graziella sounds a hilarious paring. You should write one about it!

_Fwoggeh_: Thankyou for the cookies! I am eating them right now! Chomp chomp. I like the ide about Maria.Baby John, cos they're both sweet and innocent. The 'Lifestyles' song by GC rocks. I can imagine the boys singing it. I'm glad you think I've captured their personalities well. And yes, I am planning to reveal all their names...later. So you'll just have to keep reading, won't you? Heh heh. What's the boy who's like Frost like? Does he hit people round the head with a baseball bat (ok, so Frost doesn't either, but...)? I wonder if you are the female counter part to Gee-Tar? You never know...

Ok, I've gotta get on with this...In which Becca jots down a few notes and gets a warning from Aunty Rosa...

* * *

_I've just realised why I seem to like Riff so much, apart from obvious reasons._

_He reminds me so much of my pal back in Chicago, back before Dad died, and we had no hot water, and mum was normal and all._

_Sammy was in the apartment three floors below us, and his mum and mine were pals. They made us swap keys so that we always had somewhere to go in an Emergency. It was a rule of the Council._

_Sammy came round a lot, mostly when I was making jam sandwiches. He'd always have lots more than me._

_We were good pals, Sammy and me. We played kick-the-can about a kazillion times. Our mom's always had our birthday parties together, and we made huge messes, and stole each others cake. I remember taking his party hat once. It was sparkly, and I was grabby._

_Sammy's mum and mine taught us to play cards. We played Hearts and Go Fish and Old Maid on the sidewalks. We played cards for two straight days when they stayed round at our apartment, we played till ten, under the covers, then slept till five, and then started up again. We swapped comic books and never gave them back._

_Sammy always stood up for me when the big kids told me my Dad had gotten himself killed on purpose. Him and his mum stayed the night, and Sammy made shadow puppets for me the whole time, just to keep me from crying._

_I only say this because Riff seems like the kind of guy who would try and cheer you up if your Dad had been shot. I'm sure he'd be friends with a kid whose mom never got her to school on time, and he laughs a lot, like Sammy._

_And when the boys played cards, Riff could shuffle them real quick. He could do the most amazing tricks too. He could flip the deck up in the air and catch them again, and not a single one would be out of place._

_And he could talk. Oh boy, could he talk. After fifteen minutes of his smart talk to Lieutenant Shranke and Officer Krupke, they didn't know which way was up. Imagine what he could do in a day!_

_Sammy was good looking, in an eleven year old sorta way. I only say this in passing because I thought that, if you wanted to know what Riff was like, you might like to know that Sammy is like Riff in almost every way. The looks thing is not an exception._

_And when we were walking back to the apartment (it seems that Riff and Tony live in the apartment three down from us - wow), a couple of older boys came round on bikes and started yelling at me. It got me scared, but the boys told them to shove off, and it reminded me of Sammy all over again._

_Then Tony and Riff came all the way upstairs with us to get a chocolate bar, and Mum and Aunty Rosa were there. And of course Tony and Riff had to make polite conversation, more Tony than Riff,' cos Riff he made a face behind Mum's back, and then they went. And Mum was going on about how Tony was such a nice, polite boy, and it was mercy how there was a polite soul in this troubled city._

_Aunty Rosa must have seen my face, 'cos she winked at me and said Riff seemed a nice boy too. And Mum huffed and puffed, and said he seemed quite impolite, actually, and she hoped I wouldn't hang around with him too much, he might give me a bad attitude._

_And all I could think about, while Mum was lecturing, was had I made myself that obvious for Aunty Rosa to know? I wouldn't like Mum knowing at all, and not Action or Tony and most certainly, certainly not Riff._

_But there must have been something, they must have been able to sense something. Cos my heart was beating far too loud for comfort, and my brain wasn't quite so level either._

I put down the pen and closed my notebook, sliding it into the gap under the bed.

There were so many things I had to find out about the Jets. Why, for example, did Riff live with Tony? I heard them talking about it, something about Riff not wanting to live with his parents. Something about his uncle, and a quarrel with his mother. Something about her living with another man he didn't like.

Other stuff too. Like the deep gash above Diesel's left eye. And why Snowboy twitched every time someone accidentally banged into his right hand side. Or why, when Doc brought out his glass of Scotch, A-Rab had to go and sit on the other side of the room. The way Gee-Tar's eyes became slightly glazed after a couple of seconds.

There are so many things you can find out about people, if only you listen and watch hard enough, and don't draw attention to yourself.

And, if I watched, and listened, and didn't draw attention to myself, I could become a regular sight. And then, when I didn't turn up, they would wonder. 'Where,' Riff would say, 'Is Becca. She isn't here anymore. We should find her immediately and ask if she'd like to be in the Jets completely.'

I could become a Jet without even having to ask.

I'm good at not letting people notice me. One might say it was a gift.

Other people might say it was a curse. Tiger had bumped into me three times today, and he didn't even notice. And Snowboy almost sat down in the same seat as me.

I suppose they mean well. They're just not used to having a girl around. They're just normal boys, really. I suppose they just have too many dads like Action's and too many mums like Riff's. I suppose all they need is a friendly ear and a bit of love. That's what Aunty Rosa says. She said 'Those friends of Action just need a friendly ear, some good home comfort and a gal's love.' Mum tch-ed, and said that boys like that don't deserve any of that, 'specially a girl's love. Aunty Rosa told her that the one thing those boys did need to get them back on track is love, and someone to show them that they care for 'em. And she nodded at me and said 'That gal may be the blessing for all of 'em, she could show 'em a woman's love.'

That got Mum horrified. She pinched me (none too soft) and said 'don't you get none of them ideas, Rebecca Ashley Hemlock' (thank goodness she didn't use my full name). She said that any girl that hangs around with them lot is a slag and a whore, with no ounce of respect for herself. She said that any girl that even thinks of getting involved, or even becoming friends with one of 'em is a cheap slut, with no chance of redeeming herself.

I thought about Anybodys, and my plan to become a Jet secretly. And poor Riff, with his angry mother, and how I'd dearly love to show him that not girl's are rubbishy arguers. I kept quiet.

I don't see why the Witch of Witching-ton (Mrs Gray) was so horrible. They weren't hoodlums or yobs or any of that other stuff she now regularly hissed at us as we walked down the street. They certainly weren't scum. They're just boys, really. Boys who aren't always that polite, or proper bred, but boys, and nice boys, all the same.

"Rebecca!" Mum's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I made sure my diary was well hidden. Catch me letting Mum into my thoughts, and comparing clean-cut Sammy to rough-kid Riff! Then I stuck my head around the door, and watched out for her warily.

Aunty Rosa came out of her room, balancing a laundry basket on one hip, "Your Mum wants you for a chat," She warned, "Actions' friends," She always called them that, no matter how many rude words Mum voiced angrily, "Have been hanging around. She wants to 'talk' to you about them."

I made a face, "I don't want to talk to her," I complained, "I like the boys. They're nice to me."

Mum's voice got higher, "_Rebecca_!" She called, "Come here _now_!"

Aunty Rosa rolled her eyes, taking my hand in her spare one, and led me back into my bedroom, shutting the door silently, "Listen, Becca," She murmured quietly, "You are my niece, and I love you like one of my own. This is why I'm begging you; don't let yourself get drawn in too deep."

I made a confused face, "Aunty Rosa, what – "

Aunty Rosa held up one hand, "Listen to me. I watch Daniel. Don't think I don't see him. Anger eats him up from the inside. I don't want that to happen to you."

"_REBECCA!_"

Aunty Rosa rolled her eyes again, and nodded to the fire-escape. I smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. I swung my leg out the window, gave her the thumbs up, and climbed down.

Time to find Anybodys.

* * *

Helloooo! I've not got very much time, so I'll wizz through this. Thankyou for all your reviews! Readers, go to my "reviews" section and read their fics! They are good!

For the poll answers:Ahh...did you get it right or not? There's only one wayto find out...keep reading! Mua-ha-ha One thing I will say though, to be nice and fair, you are on the right lines. I won't say yes or no, I'll just say that...ah, I can't tell you!

I liked the"pairs" answers. My favs were: Officer Krupke/Graziella, by _Morwen_. That just made me laugh out loud and fall off my chair. Kudosto you! Then A-Rab/Anita, again by her. That one I think is a good idea, and you should definetely write a fic about it! And last but not least, A-Rab/Anybodys, by _BethSmith_. I loved that. I may even write a fic...

I listened to all theosngs, and thoguth they were _great_. Thanks!

No poll for this chapter boo hoo. But just one thing. What do you, the reader, think will happen with our chica and the Jets after the Rumble? Will they still be friends? Will she run away? What will happen? (To be honest, even I don't know...)

Byee! And...review!


End file.
